Just a Night of 'Well Mannered Frivolity'
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: [WARNING: DH Spoilers] Teddy Lupin, 19 years old, has to babysit his godbrothers and sister. He's afraid of babysitting the Potter kids...well...because...of a certain little prankster by the name of James Potter. [TedVic, RR, oneshot]


**Just a Night of 'Well-Mannered Frivolity'**

By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**MAJOR NOTE: **I know I put that Victoire's parents are Bill and Fleur. I found out she was Bill and Fleur's not Ron and Hermione's. I wrote this before I found out so yeah...; ahah. Proceed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.

**Author's Note: **Once again, DH spoilers. Takes place about a year after the Nineteen Years Later epilogue.

* * *

Teddy Lupin couldn't believe it. He just, bloody well, couldn't believe it. 

"One night only," Harry pleaded. Teddy could hardly blink. "Please, Ted, Ginny and I'll pay you ten galleons!"

Well…he _couldn't_deny the galleons. He needed them for a date with Victoire some time.

"Erm…" he started.

"Please…" Harry begged. He lowered his voice to a whisper, so only Teddy could hear. Ginny, in the meantime, was playing Barbie dolls with Lily. "If you don't take this job, Ginny'll Bat-Bogey Hex you to hell," he added.

Only then did Teddy agree.

Agree to babysit the Potter kids.

Oh, joy, oh joy, how fun will _that_ be?

"Thanks," Harry muttered, handing him a check of ten galleons. Teddy quickly took it and stuffed it in his pocket. He grimaced at his godfather.

"It's only one night, Ted. You'll enjoy. Besides…you'll get to play with James."

Teddy's eyes grew wide with fear. _JAMES?_ Oh boy, that little monster would tear him to shreds. James Potter, thirteen, eyes like something from that Muggle movie…the Grumpy or Grudge or whatever, and a mind as clever as George Weasley…no, scratch that, a thirteen year old with seemingly innocent eyes and a mind as crazy as the Weasley Twins and Bathlida Bagshot combined.

Sure, he loved James like a little brother, but too much of James would mean total destruction. He remembered the little prankster tell him that his dad would never ever, in his entire life put Albus and him in the same room…unless he wanted the house demolished.

He gulped. "Oh joy," he said, his hair turning pink.

"Well, see you tomorrow night then? Don't worry, Ted, It's like McGonagall said about the Yule Ball…It's going to be a night of well-mannered frivolity," Ginny said, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now give this to your grandmother for me, okay?"

She handed him a box of biscotti. He took it generously and waved goodbye."I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

* * *

"Oh shit, I'm dead," he said as he ran out of the house when Harry and Ginny weren't looking. He first stopped by his grandmother's house and kindly gave her the biscotti, and ran crazily to his house, trying to form a plan. 

"Alright, I'm going to survive, I'm going to survive…It's not the Third War or anything…" he said to himself as he threw his jacket onto his apartment's kitchen counter.

"Dammit, I'm nineteen years old, and I should be braver. James is only thirteen, Albus is twelve, and Lily's only ten. So what's the problem with that?"

He looked over at his balcony and an owl perched there, holding a letter in its beak. He ran to it, noticing who it belonged to immediately. It was Pigwidgeon, Victoire's dad's owl.

Tearing open the envelope, he read it excitedly. It was a letter from Victoire.

_Dear Teddy,_

_How are you? I can't wait for our date. But I have a question. My parents and I are going to London tomorrow morning. __So that means…._

"CRAP!" Teddy shouted, his eyes widening. He continued on.

_…that we'll reschedule our date for tomorrow night instead. Alright with you? Whoa, mum and dad almost made me babysit Hugo and Rose, but it looks like Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry found an babysitter for them and Albus,__James, and Lily, so that means that their excursion to London was scheduled earlier and the sitter could take care of the five of them. Uncle Harry said that he trusted this sitter. I hope he didn't hire a bad person, because maybe the Potter house will end up demolished. (Laughs) Oh well. See you tomorrow, same time as we planned, nearby Flourish and Blotts. _

_All my love,_

_Victoire_

_PS. I do hope nothing comes up for you tomorrow, or that'll be bad for our date. _

"NO!" Teddy yelled. He dropped the letter. "WHAT THE IN THE BLOODY NAME OF MERLIN'S Y PANTS AM I GOING TO DO?!"

All of a sudden, another owl plopped onto his balcony. He groaned and he knew it was from Harry. He took the letter from Farsight, the Potter family's owl, and ripped it open furiously.

_Ted,_

_Sorry to let you know at such late notice (not like today's news was late notice), you'll have to babysit Hugo and Rose tomorrow as well. I don't know about Vickie, but oh well. Maybe you two'll have to team-sit. Ginny just told me this right now and Ron sent a letter. I just sent a reply to him telling him you're the sitter. Sorry 'bout that, Ted. I'll pay you double._

_Your godfather,_

_Harry_

SO …it was true. He had to babysit the Weasley kids as well. Hugo with Lily, Albus with Rose…that was good; those four will be playing with each other, and Albus and Rose would probably be in the study, reading, Hugo and Lily would be playing with their toy broomsticks…

All who was left was James.

Oh no. James, all alone, he would probably want to annoy the y pants off of him.

"I'm dead."

* * *

:::He was asleep when another owl came in. Once again…it was Pigwidgeon. It dropped on his pale face as he snored in his bed. Pigwidgeon stared at him for a while, and as he got tired of waiting, began to peck Teddy's hand. 

"DAMN!" Teddy shouted. His hair turned a violent shade of red. Pig nodded, and flew off. Nutter owl.

_Is THIS the start of my soon-to-be-James-inflicted death?_

He rubbed his hand gingerly and picked up the envelope. He noticed the neat, beautiful handwriting of Vickie on it.

Opening it with shaking hands, he read it:

_Dear Teddy,_

_Sorry about this, but I have a babysitting job. I'll have to assist this family's sitter, due to the fact he/she has to watch five/six-ish other kids. Sorry…but our date is cancelled for now. Maybe next week?_

_Love,_

_Vickie_

Gloriously, Teddy sighed. So he wasn't in a sticky mess. Vickie had to babysit some family's six kids too. No matter. Their date was rescheduled for next week. All was well…

…or so he thought.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Teddy combed his now blue hair. "Nah, black is better…" he changed it to a dull shade of black.

"Or maybe purple…nah…green…looks like throw up…red…YEP! Weasley Red is nice," he said, smirking at his handiwork.

"Well," he sighed, "Got to get to Harry and Ginny's house…"

He grabbed his knapsack and with one turn, Disapparated, and Apparated right into the Potter's front doorstep.

Ringing the doorbell, he heard a familiar voice shout "JAMES! GET OFF THE CEILING," and gulped as the door opened. "Must be the main sitter," the voice said. Suddenly, hoping, praying this didn't happen, the door opened and…

A red-headed someone he knew opened the door. She had dark eyes, and had an iMagic in her hands and headphones in her ears. Audibly, the Weird Sisters were blasting.

"_Vickie?"_

"_Teddy?"_

Both of them shouted at the same time. James, in a t-shirt with a long sleeve underneath, and Albus, his messy black hair and green eyes shining, stood there, muffling their laughter.

"_You're_ the other sitter?" both of them shouted at the same time.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Get inside, Ted," James said, pushing through. He folded his hand into a wrist and hit Teddy's in greeting. Teddy hit back, staring at Vickie.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top with a white button-down short-sleeve dress shirt with light jeans torn at the knees. She was wearing a necklace beaded with the letters G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R, decked in red-and-gold. The middle bead had the Gryffindor lion on it.

"V…Victoire!" Teddy gasped finally after a minute's worth of staring. He himself was only wearing something similar to James, and some jeans. He was wearing a watch embedded with the Gryffindor lion on it.

"Teddy!" she said, kissing him on the lips. "So you're the other sitter, eh?"

"Yep," he said, shrugging. His messenger bag went up with his arms.

"Then come on in. My parents, Aunt Harry, and Aunt Ginny have already left."

"Erm…okay," he said, following her in. It was already bedlam when he came in. Rose and Albus were stacking books in high piles to take into the reading room, Lily and Hugo were already flying around…but _in the house…_and James stood there, holding a broken cord in his hands.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Well…yeah, I was waiting," Victoire said impatiently.

"Ermh," he said, clearing his throat. He followed her into the house.

"Weasley Red, eh?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said, putting his bag down on the table. How did this all happen?

"Well…" she began. "It happened when James started to hang from the chandelier, and Rose and Albus tried to stack books on top of each other to get him, but they ended up reading them, and Hugo and Lily decided they should have a little fun too, so they started to flutter about the house on their bloody toy broomsticks."

"And what did _you _do, Vickie?" Teddy asked playfully. Victoire sighed.

"Well, I got James down from the chandelier, but sadly, it snapped off the ceiling, so I repaired it with my wand in seconds, but it looks like an extra cord is missing."

"Oh no, that belonged to Auntie Muriel," Teddy said, his eyes growing wide. "She gave it to Ginny for her and Harry's wedding, I remember that. If she saw what happened…"

"Oh, we're dead," Victoire said, her eyes growing wide. "Auntie Muriel actually went with mum, dad, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry, plus Grandmamma Weasley to Diagon Alley. They're going to cook up a storm tonight when they see the missing cord! You know Auntie Muriel, you saw her at Ginny and Harry's wedding. She notices _everything._"

"Wait…" Teddy got out his wand and directed it straight at James.

"W…what are you going to do? Bombard my head off?!" James screamed, running away. Teddy rolled his eyes and he and Victoire raced after him. On the way, they zapped everything they could clean, and if they could, they zapped Hugo and Lily over to the backyard, and Albus and Rose, who didn't mind, to the study.

All who was left was James.

"That evil little—"Teddy started, but Victoire cut him off. "Immature brat!"

"It's okay."

"Well, but he…"

"…stop it, Teddy. We must confront this issue with a sense of manner and politeness…GET HIM!" Victoire shouted, and she dashed towards James, who was shouting his head off.

Teddy stood there blankly, staring at his girlfriend as she ran after his little brother.

"And _she _said do it 'with a sense of matter and politeness'…" he scowled, mocking her voice. He ran after her and helped her find James.

The Potter house was _huge, _located in the town of Godric's Hollow. It was the largest house in the town.

"Check the drawing room, the basement…EVERYTHING!" Victoire shouted behind her, her wand at the ready.

"Alright," Teddy exclaimed. He turned a right down a corridor that led to Mr. and Mrs. Potter's room.

_Hmmm…maybe…_he said as he snuck down the hall. Quickly, he changed into Victoire, sniggered, and slipped into the Master's Bedroom.

"Oh Jaaaaamessss…" Teddy, in Victoire's voice said seductively. Thinking madly for a moment, Teddy/Victoire closed his eyes and a bikini appeared on his Victoire body.

"Don't hex me!" a boy's voice said, squealing. Teddy plopped onto the bed, trying to be girly. He put on a seductive pose.

"Aw, don't worry, Jamesy. Let's just play some games for now," Teddy/Vickie said, giggling brightly. James slowly crept out of the darkness, and when he saw 'Victoire' in a bikini, he screamed, and fainted.

* * *

Changing quickly back into his normal self, Teddy grabbed James and lifted him onto his back and piggy-backed him over to the living room, where Vickie was looking in kitchen cabinets. 

"Got 'em," Teddy smirked, sitting him down onto a kitchen chair.

"What did you _do?_" Victoire said, her eyes widening.

"Something. Put a sleeping charm on him," Teddy smirked, sipping a cup of coffee he zapped into the air.

"Good job," Victoire laughed. She sat next to James.

A few minutes later, James' eyes burst open.

"SNERK!" he sneezed.

"Eww," Victoire said, handing him a tissue. She and Teddy laughed.

James froze all of a sudden and shuddered. He looked over at Victoire, his eyes widened, and he fainted again.

"Is he okay?!" Victoire said worryingly.

Teddy leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"I think he had a bit of a nightmare."

"We're home!" Ginny's voice tinkled throughout the house. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Auntie Muriel, and Grandmamma Weasley entered the house, putting down their shopping bags. It was oddly quiet.

When they entered the Family Room, they saw Hugo and Lily playing the PS3, Rose and Albus still reading in the open room next door, and James oddly sleeping on the couch. Thankfully, the house was all in one piece.

Victoire and Teddy appeared.

"Well, how was it?" Harry asked, handing the both of them ten extra galleons in tips.

"Perfect—"

"—nothing went wrong."

Harry shrugged, leading the ladies into the kitchen. Ron frizzled Hugo's hair as he followed them.

When the adults were out of the room, Victoire and Teddy looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

* * *

_Few Hours Later…_

"Wake up, James," Victoire whispered. "I'm leaving now."

James yawned and opened his eyes. He stared at Victoire, still in her regular outfit.

"Y-You…" he tried to get something out, and finally, "You're leaving, right?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "See you, cousin."

He watched as she walked out the door, hips swaying, and hair swishing.

"Holey shi—"

* * *

:::Fin. 

**Author's Note: **THE END! I'll be making tons of these tiny Next Generation stories from now on, updating my other stories once-in-a-while. Please leave a review.


End file.
